


A Little Help

by Daegaer



Category: RH Plus (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	A Little Help

Konoe _always_ got the girls. And sometimes the boys. It just wasn't _fair_ , Masakazu thought. He had needs, too! Needs that he could satisfy by himself, sure, but what was chilled blood from the fridge compared with the sweetness of a fresh and sparkling vintage?

_Well, at least that's more interesting than whining about sex._

Masakazu had to agree. Then he thought about it. His inner voice didn't usually have a German accent.

_That's because it's_ my _inner voice. Moron._

Masakazu turned slowly to look at the foreigner sitting by the bar, who seemed to be laughing at him.

_Trust me, there's no "seemed" about it. Tell you what - promise to put on a good show and I'll make sure you get a girl tonight._

_Huh?_ Masakazu thought. Was he really receiving mental communication from a pervert? The foreigner rolled his eyes.

_Yes. Yes, you are. Are you willing to entertain me?_

Masakazu looked back at the girls fawning over Konoe. He rather thought he was.


End file.
